Empezar desde Cero
by Nao Everlasting
Summary: Un nuevo torneo, esta vez en Canada, reunira a los Bladebreakers con viejos amigos, aunque algunos traeran consigo grandes sorpresas y nuevas aventuras, sobre todo para Rei y Kai, quienes aprenderan que el amor puede ser mas complicado de lo que imaginaban. ReiMao KaiOc
1. Reencuentro

**Hi!**

 **Este es mi segundo fic de Beyblade, anteriormente escribí un pequeño One-shot, este proyecto planeó que sea de algunos capítulos, se trata de un ReiMao principalmente y algunas otras parejas, espero que les guste...**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Takao Aoki, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con el unico propósito de entretener al lector.**

* * *

 **Empezar desde Cero**

 **Cap I. Reencuentro**

En aquella tarde, los Bladebreakers llegaban a un pintoresco hotel en el centro de Quebec, un nuevo torneo se desarrollaría en Canadá y ellos, al igual que otros prestigiados equipos habían sido invitados a participar en él, en esta ocasión la BBA había invertido una buena suma de dinero en Bey-estadios y alojamiento para los participantes, además se hablaba de que las arenas de juego serían toda una maravilla.

Tan solo al llegar, los chicos se habían enterado de que los All Starz, los Magestic y los Withee Tiger X, estarían participando en el torneo; lo cual tenía feliz a más de uno, aunque también habría otros equipos conocidos, sin embargo, para algunos Bladebreakers, los nombres que querían escuchar, se encontraban en esos principales equipos.

Por supuesto que quisieron ir, rápidamente a saludar a sus viejos amigos, sin embargo, el Sr. Dickinson les sugirió descansar primero, pues habría mayor oportunidad de encontrarlos durante el desayuno, después de todo su vuelo había sido largo y necesitaban un buen sueño reparador. Aceptaron la propuesta muy a regañadientes, sobre todo Tyson, pues moría de ganas de encontrarse con Robert.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entró por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, despertando a Rei, quien se levantó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, Kai también estaba despierto, aunque el no mostró demasiada emoción en el nuevo amanecer. Como en otras ocasiones a ambos les había tocado compartir la habitación, mientras que Daichi y Tyson compartían la suya, y Kenny, bueno el término compartiendo con Max.

En la habitación de Tyson y Daichi, todo era un caos, pues el pequeño se había despertado muy temprano y ya lo había desordenado todo, debido a la emoción de estar en un lugar tan grande y lujoso, Tyson por su parte, dormía placidamente, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Rei caminaba a toda prisa, en dirección de comedor, Kai iba detrás de él, aunque no tan aprisa, más bien a paso lento, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus bolsillos, al llegar al gran comedor, Kenny y Max los recibieron con una gran alegría, ya habían tomado mesa para los seis, aunque de Tyson y Daichi ni sus luces.

— Seguro Tyson aun está dormido — comento Max, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Es natural en él, aunque cuando huela la comida, seguro que llega corriendo — dijo Kenny.

Kai comentó nada, solo comenzo a sorber de su taza de café, mientras que Rei buscaba a su antiguo equipo, solo con la mirada, aunque sin éxito, solo pudo ver a los Magestic en otra mesa, quienes les hicieron señas a modo de saludo. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que por las enormes puertas pasaran los miembros del equipo All Starz, quienes saludaron efusivamente a Max, el cual les devolvió los saludos.

Por un momento Emily y los chicos se acercaron a saludar a los Bladebreakers, solo por unos minutos, antes de ir a tomar otra mesa, poco después se pudo ver a Daichi entrando a paso rápido al comedor y pronto busco algo para comenzar a devorarlo, seguido por Tyson, quien aun venia somnoliento aunque parecía venir charlando con alguien.

Rei lo reconoció inmediatamente, era Lee, siendo seguido de Kevin y detrás de ellos, estaba la persona que él buscaba, su peli rosa favorita, allí venia Mariah, aunque ella también venia conversando con alguien, era una chica que él recordaba haber visto hacia mucho tiempo atrás, aunque jamás imagino verla ahí. Sin embargo, la recien llegada atrajo los ojos de alguien muy especial en la mesa de los Bladebreakers, era Kai, quien disimuladamente la observaba, mientras se acercaban a ellos...

* * *

 **Muy bien, este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews, quiero recordar que aunque habrá otras parejas este fic es principalmente ReiMao y KaiOc.**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	2. Volverte a ver

**Hi!**

 **Me he tardado un poco, pero aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de este fic, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y más aún a quienes han comentado, sin más los dejo...**

* * *

 **Cap II. Volverte a ver**

Los White Tiger X, se acercaron a la mesa de los Bladebreakers, todos notaron inmediatamente la ausencia de Gary, sobretodo estaban intrigados por la presencia de esa chica rubia, dentro del grupo. Tyson y Lee siguieron conversando, mientras que el primero llenaba un plato, con cuantas delicias podía encontrar en el Buffett de desayuno.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos — dijo Max, dirigiéndose al antiguo equipo de Rei.

— Si, nos alegra poder encontrarlos aquí, hemos estado muy emocionados por haber sido invitados a este torneo — hablo esta vez Mariah, dirigiendo su vista a Rei, quien también la observaba fijamente.

— Oigan chicos, la comida esta deliciosa — Tyson acababa de llegar a la mesa, en compañía de Lee.

— No deberías abusar Tyson — dijo Mariah, soltando una pequeña risa.

— Oigan, por cierto, ¿dónde esta Gary? — pregunto Kenny.

Los White Tigers, inmediatamente dirigieron su vista a la joven rubia, quien los acompañaba y quien por cierto, se había mantenido callada desde el principio.

— Lo que pasa es que Gary, tuvo un pequeño accidente, mientras entrenábamos y se quedó en el pueblo, descansando un poco — respondió Lee.

— Por suerte Kari, pudo venir en su lugar — dijo esta vez, Mariah, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

— Pero será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a desayunar un poco, ya tendremos tiempo de charlar — dijo Kevin, cortando la conversación, repentinamente.

— ¿Kari? — cuestiono Tyson.

— ¡Cierto! — exclamo Rei, llamando la atención de todos, en la mesa. — Ya recuerdo, ella es Hikari Minamoto, es la mejor amiga de Mariah, desde la infancia — dijo el pelinegro. — Ella visitaba el pueblo a menudo, hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella, pense que ella y Mariah, ya no mantenían contacto —

Todos parecían sorprendidos, ante el hecho de que Mariah tuviera una amiga, que no fuera un chico de su equipo, pero el que mas atención prestaba a la información que Rei, les proporcionaba, era Kai, por alguna extraña razón, esa joven, le causaba una extraña sensación.

El desayuno trascurría tranquilamente, lo más desatacado, era el escándalo que Tyson y Daichi solían crear en su mesa, como todos los días, a lo que el resto de los Bladebreakers, ya estaban acostumbrados. En la mesa de los Magestic y en la de los All Starzs, todo era completo silencio, mientras que en la de los White Tigers, Mariah y su amiga, charlaban animadamente, ignorando completamente las miradas de Rei y Kai, a lo lejos.

Después del desayuno, todos los equipos tuvieron un rato libre, antes de una reunión propuesta por el señor Dickinson, Mariah decidio aprovechar estos minutos libres, para dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del hotel, a modo de despejarse un poco.

Rei, por su parte, no paraba de buscar a su peli rosada amiga, pronto pudo ubicarla, en los jardines del hotel, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, había crecido y lucia más hermosa que nunca, aunque para los ojos del ambarino, ella siempre lucia hermosa.

— ¡Mariah! —

La joven se giro inmediatamente, al escuchar la voz de su amigo de la infancia. — Rei, ¿que estas haciendo aqui afuera? —

— Eh, solo quise dar un paseo, supongo que tu estas haciendo lo mismo —

La joven rio. — Asi es, creo que tuvimos la misma idea — menciono con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. — Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Rei —

El chico se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de ella, pero le agrado escuchar esas palabras. — A mí también, mucho... — dijo mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, una vez más, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían, por un momento él pudo verse reflejado en los orbes ámbar de ella y sintió una calidez en su corazón, que no se comparaba con nada que hubiera vivido en todos sus viajes.

* * *

 **Muy bien, es un pequeño pero emotivo episodio, aquí comienza el encuentro de nuestros protagonistas, mas adelante veremos como le va a Kai, con sus nuevas emociones...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	3. Encuentros Casuales

**Hi!**

 **Me he tardado un poquitín en continuar, sin embargo, a partir de ahora dedicaré mi tiempo y atención a esta historia, espero que me sigan alentando con uno que otro comentario sobre como les va pareciendo la trama, aquí les traigo el primer encuentro entre Kai y Kari, espero que les guste...**

* * *

 **Cap III. Encuentros Casuales**

En uno de los corredores del gran hotel, Kai merodeaba solitario como de costumbre, cuando pudo vislumbrar la figura de la joven rubia que antes acompañaba a los White Tigers, por alguna extraña razón esa joven le intrigaba demasiado, algo muy extraño en él, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la presencia de la rubia lo hacia sentirse inquieto y nervioso, por lo que entablar una conversación con ella, no era una opción, o eso creía.

Por su parte la rubia, parecía estar buscando algo, pronto encontró el pequeño objeto que la retenia en aquel lugar; se trataba de un pequeño pendiente color celeste, al tenerlo en sus manos, se mostró sumamente emocionada y mientras se lo colocaba, giro su rostro sintiendo una mirada intensa a sus espaldas, encontrándose con los orbes rubí del ruso.

— Oh, disculpa no te note ahí, ¿estás buscando alguien? — pregunto con una bella y gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ... — Kai se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de mantener su acostumbrada postura neutral.

La rubia no conforme y confundida por el silencio del ruso, se acercó hasta colocar su rostro frente al suyo. — Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —

Y entonces Kai pudo ver de cerca, esos bellos orbes celestes. Juró que jamás había visto ojos tan hermosos antes, entonces sintió que ya no podía escapar, debía responder algo, y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de articular palabra, una tercera presencia interrumpió el momento...

— Vaya, vaya, señorita Minamoto, me alegra que haya decidido integrarse a este torneo — dijo el señor Dickinson, con su acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro.

Hikari se distrajo por un momento con la voz del anciano, en cuestión de segundos, Kai había desaparecido de su vista, ella, naturalmente se mostró confundida y rápidamente lo busco con la mirada, sin éxito, lo cual pareció divertir al hombre, quien había observado toda la situación.

En una esquina cercana al lugar, Kai respiraba agitadamente, tratando de controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. — _Maldición_ — musito mientras observaba a lo lejos, como la rubia continuaba conversando con el señor Dickinson.

Ahora Rei se encontraba solo en los jardines, Mariah se había despedido minutos atrás, según ella tenía algo que hacer antes de comenzar el entrenamiento diario con su equipo, el no hizo más preguntas, sabía lo intenso que era Lee con los entrenamientos, además se tomaba muy en serio la puntualidad, aunque se preguntaba que era _eso_ que ella tenía que hacer.

Estaba por retirarse del lugar, cuando una figura se acercó rápidamente hacia él, mientras agitaba sus brazos, demostrando gran alegría de encontrarse con él; se trataba de Kari, quien después de haber tenido una larga charla con el señor Dickinson, curiosamente había terminado en los jardines.

— ¡Rei! —

El pelinegro se giró, reconociendo la voz que lo llamaba. — ¡Kari!, Hace tiempo que no nos vemos — saludo amablemente, revolviendo el cabello rubio de la chica. — Jamás imagine que te vería aquí, dime ¿cómo es que estas con los White Tigers? —

La joven rio suavemente. — Oh, Rei, esa es una historia simple, solo debes saber que Gary se accidentó hace unas semanas y Mariah se comunicó conmigo para que tomara su lugar, durante este torneo, así que mi estancia en el equipo es meramente temporal —

— Cierto, algo escuche decir a Lee, sobre ese incidente, lo que me sorprende es que después de todos estos años, aun mantengas contacto con Mariah, después de todo se supone que tú regresaste definitivamente a Rusia — dijo, causando que la rubia cambiara su expresión feliz, por una un tanto melancólica, pero eso solo duro unos segundos.

— No deberíamos tocar ese tema, ¿por qué no mejor me dices algo más...? —

— Eh... claro, ¿que cosa? —

— ¿Aun estás enamorado de Mariah? — dijo, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro.

Mientras ambos charlaban, cierto chico de cabellos plateados, observaba a lo lejos, sin poder escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que comentaban, pronto una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, ella parecía llevarse demasiado bien con Rei, pensaba Kai...

* * *

 **Uyy parece que Kai está comenzando a sentir celos *0*, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo y veremos que le responde Rei, además de que seguiremos viendo como avanza la relación KaixKari, además un pequeño momento de pareja para Tyson...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	4. Charlas

**Hi!**

 **Como dije antes, ahora dedicaré más atención y tiempo a esta historia, quise actualizar antes, sin embargo, tuve algunos problemas con mi pc y hasta ahora los solucione, también me gustaría agradecer a ivipoe por seguir la historia y regalarme un review, trataré de hacer un poco más largos los capítulos, sin más los dejo con el cuarto capítulo.**

* * *

 **Cap IV. Charlas**

La pregunta de Kari, tomo a Rei por sorpresa, después de todo hacia tiempo que no hablaba con nadie sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mariah, sin embargo, debía admitir que era lo primero que la rubia preguntaría después de tanto tiempo, y mientras ellos conversaban, aun eran observados por Kai, a lo lejos.

Por un momento se sentaron en una de las bancas del inmenso jardín, Rei giraba su vista hacia la dirección contraria al rostro de la rubia, mientras que ella suspiraba con pesadez. — Sabes Rei, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es decir, si hay alguien que conoce tus sentimientos por Mariah, soy yo y por mucho tiempo he reservado solo para mí, todas aquellas conversaciones que hemos tenido, desde niños —

— Lo sé, no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que para mi es difícil hablar sobre ello, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo —

— Pero Rei, como te he dicho otras veces, deberías hablarlo con ella, después de todo, ustedes se conocen desde siempre y no creo que ella se lo tome a mal, es más podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa — menciono la rubia, mientras su mente divagaba un poco.

El pelinegro sonrió con ternura hacia su acompañante. — Quizá, pero siempre he creído que Mariah, solo me ve como a un amigo, a un hermano y aunque el saber que ella siempre ha estado para mí y que ella sabe perfectamente que yo siempre estaré para ella, yo quisiera poder ver en ella, una señal de que hay algo más... —

La ojiazul suspiro nuevamente, recordando ciertas charlas con Mariah. — Por eso mismo, deberías hablar con ella — dijo antes de ponerse de pie. — Solo piénsalo Rei... — entonces comenzo a caminar, en dirección a las salas de entrenamiento.

Una vez que la rubia se hubo marchado, Kai se acercó a Rei, quien se quedó pensativo, sin moverse de su asiento, se sentía extrañamente molesto, sin embargo, no podía culpar a su compañero de ello, después de todo al ser Kari amiga de Mariah, era natural que también lo fuera del resto de los White Tigers.

— Rei... —

El pelinegro se giró inmediatamente. — Oh, Kai, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? —

— Solo, pense en conversar... un rato —

La propuesta del ruso, tomo por sorpresa al ambarino, sin embargo, le hizo feliz el que Kai quisiera acercarse más a él, después de todo, eran compañeros de equipo y por lo general, era con quien más tiempo compartía. — Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —

— De... —

Los White Tigers ocupaban uno de los salones de entrenamiento, como el señor Dickinson lo había pedido, los entrenamientos de cada equipo, debían ser privados y el de ellos no era la excepción, a pesar de ser nueva en el equipo, Hikari demostraba tener un gran talento inhato para el Beyblade, lo cual tenía muy orgulloso a su nuevo equipo.

Transcurrieron tres horas en práctica, era hora de descansar y para ello, Mariah y Hikari, aprovecharon para pasar un tiempo de calidad juntas, ambas se dirigieron a su habitación, en el camino se toparon con Tyson, quien parecía atender un llamado telefonico y por extraño que parezca, estaba tan concentrado en esa llamada, que no les presto atención a ninguna de las dos.

Ya en la habitación, ambas se turnaron para tomar una ducha y colocarse las pijamas, esa seria su segunda noche en aquel hotel, ambas compartían la habitación, mientras que Lee y Kevin compartían otra, eso les daba aun más tiempo de amigas.

— No sabes cuan feliz me hace que estés aquí con nosotros — expreso Mariah.

— A mí también me gusta mucho estar aquí, después de tanto tiempo de llamas telefónicas y estar distanciadas, el pasar tiempo contigo y con el resto de los chicos es para mí, lo mejor, en especial volver a ver a Rei, pense que después de que se separó del equipo, no sabría de él, más que por los juegos transmitidos por televisión —

— Si... Rei, el esta muy feliz con los Bladebreakers ahora — dijo la pelirosa, en tono deprimido.

— Mariah, ¿alguna vez has pensado en confesarle a Rei, tus sentimientos? —

La pelirosa rio. — Sabes Kari, extrañaba tenerte conmigo, eres la única que siempre se ha preocupado por mi relación con Rei, y a pesar de que eres amiga de ambos, te agradezco que nunca le hayas dicho nada de lo que charlamos sobre el —

La rubia le sonrió con dulzura. — Mari, sabes que lo que mas me gustaría es verlos juntos, y además yo no tendría por qué contarle a Rei, lo que tú me confías, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga y lo último que haría es traicionarte —

— Gracias... —

Y ambas continuaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche, durante toda su charla, la rubia trató de convencer a Mariah, de hablar con Rei, a lo cual ella se mostró renuente, si embargo, Kari estaba segura de que había sembrado la duda en ambas partes y el acercarlos, le seria más fácil, eso esperaba, ya que una de las principales razones por las que había decidido asistir a ese torneo, era el ayudar a que sus amigos estuvieran juntos por fin.

A la mañana siguiente, todo se repetía como el primer día, para los White Tigers, quienes ahora se dirigían al comedor del gran hotel, igual que la mañana anterior, todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, nuevamente Tyson no estaba presente, sin embargo, Daichi ya estaba devorando un gran plato de desayuno, para extrañeza de todos, el señor Dickinson tampoco se encontraba presente.

En la habitación que Tyson compartía con Daichi, todo era un desorden como de costumbre, sin embargo algo en el moreno estaba distinto esa mañana, y es que la llamada de la noche anterior, le había dejado angustiado, a él no le gustaba pelear con ella, no desde que estaban juntos, además el hecho de que no los haya podido acompañar en ese torneo, le tenía un poco frustrado.

Mientras que en la entrada del hotel, el señor Dickinson esperaba sonriente, cuando su espera terminó, un automóvil se detuvo frente a él, de aquel auto azul, bajo una silueta ya conocida para sus viejos ojos, la castaña sonrió al verlo y se acercó a saludarlo afectuosamente.

— Me alegra que estés aquí, me imagino que el no se espera esta gran sorpresa — dijo el anciano.

— Gracias, es por usted que puedo estar aquí —

El hombre aun se mostraba sonriente. — Anda, enviaré tus maletas a la habitación correspondiente, no pierdas tiempo, seguro que quieres verle cuanto antes —

La castaña, sonrío, era verdad el que se moría por volver a verle, así que apresuro el paso, justo después de preguntar por donde podría encontrarle. El moreno iba entrando al comedor, donde todos degustaban deliciosos desayunos, el por su parte parecía no tener interes en la comida, no en esos momentos, todos lo observaban extrañados por qué no se había abalanzado ya sobre el bufett, excepto Daichi, quien miró con molestia, al suponer el porqué de su actitud.

Continuo su camino a la mesa de sus compañeros, cuando de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura, por la espalda, el moreno se giró sorprendido, pues reconocía esos brazos y la fragancia que lo inundo en unos segundos, Daichi lanzo su tenedor a un lado, ya era más que molesto el que el moreno hubiese cambiado tanto por culpa de aquella chica, como para que tuvieran que tenerla ahí, alterando la actitud de su amigo y compañero.

— ¡Tyson! —

— Hila... — no termino la frase, ya que la castaña, atrapo sus labios rápidamente, besándole apasionadamente, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a más de uno en el lugar.

Pronto todos comentaron sobre el reencuentro de la pareja, muchos sorprendidos de que Tyson, precisamente, tuviera ya una novia y más aun que esa novia fuera Hilary, sin embargo, después del desayuno, uno que otro, se acercaron a ellos a preguntarles sobre su noviazgo, mientras que otros, prefirieron mantenerse al margen, como Mariah.

La pelirosa paseaba por una de las estancias del hotel, la cual era muy pacifica y ahora mismo se encontraba sola, era como un área de descanso, en donde había un gran ventanal, por donde se filtraba la luz del sol y, justo en medio del lugar, había una gran y hermosa fuente, ella se acercó a donde se ubicaba la fuente y se sentó en una de las orillas, mientras sus manos jugaban con el agua cristalina.

Rei, quien la había seguido hasta aquel lugar, podía observar lo hermoso de su silueta; poco a poco se acercó a ella, sin hacer el menor ruido, ella parecía tan ensimismada en su mundo, que no se percató de la presencia del pelinegro, hasta que este tomo asiento, justo frente a ella.

— ¡Rei! — expreso sorprendida.

— Hola — saludo el chico, sonriente.

— No me di cuenta de que habías llegado, es que este lugar es tan hermoso y pacifico —

— Si, me doy cuenta, parecias muy concentrada en tus pensamientos —

La joven sonrió dulcemente, para después devolver su vista al agua, que continuaba corriendo entre sus manos. — Es solo que hace tiempo que no me sentía así, tan despejada, quise buscar un lugar tranquilo para pensar —

— ¿Pensar? ¿En qué... digo si puedo saberlo? — pregunto un poco sonrojado.

— Eh... pues en algo que Kari y yo platicamos, anoche... —

— ¿Oh, sí?... ella y yo también charlamos, ayer —

— Lo sé, estaba muy contenta de volver a verte —

— Si yo también... en realidad, también quise pensar en algo que ella y yo comentamos... — dijo sonrojándose un poco más.

— ¿Ah... sí? — la pelirosa observó un tanto sorprendida y curiosa por lo que hubiesen podido hablar.

Sin darse cuenta, sus miradas ambarinas, se cruzaron por un momento y por un instante se olvidaron de lo que estaban hablando, aunque por sus mentes pasaban las palabras de Hikari, ahora que estaban juntos, era imposible no sentirse tentados a tocar el tema, aunque ninguno de los dos, sabía cómo dar el primer paso, entonces se dieron cuenta de que se observaban fijamente, por lo que ambos desviaron sus miradas.

Ambos suspiraron, sintiéndose incapaces de probar suerte, entonces Rei recordó su conversación con Kai... eso le dio valor para intentarlo, aunque seria demasiado difícil, si ella lo rechazaba, aunque el sabía que si no se arriesgaba, jamás sabría si tenía una oportunidad con su amiga.

— Mariah... — comenzo él.

— ¿Si, Rei? — Y el silencio se hizo presente, aunque no fue un silencio incomodo, sino aquel silencio en el que la persona, busca las palabras correctas.

— Yo... —

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste, por cierto, por si di el mensaje equivocado, no es que Daichi no quiera a Hilary, sino que más bien le molesta su noviazgo con Tyson, por qué lo ha "cambiado", eso es todo, así que nos leemos en la próxima...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	5. Beybatallas y Confesiones Parte I

**Hi!**

 **Me he tardado un poco con este capítulo, ya que he tenido algunos problemas con mi pc, además; ya lo tenía casi terminado, cuando mi pc se reinició y lo perdí todo, desgraciadamente no he podido recuperar mi texto, así que lo he tenido que hacer nuevamente, espero no perder el hilo de lo que ya había ideado, aquí esta el quinto capítulo.**

* * *

 **Cap V. Beybatallas y Confesiones Parte I**

— Rei... ¿sucede algo? —

— Yo... — nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, ambos estaban nerviosos, sin embargo, Rei sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir, todo aquello que su corazón había guardado desde hacia tantos años.

La pelirosa sonrió con ternura, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro. — No te preocupes Rei, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —

Las palabras y sobretodo las acciones de la ambarina, hacían que el chino, se sintiera aun más nervioso y a pesar de que estaba decidido a confesarse en ese momento, las cosas parecían jugar en su contra, pues no era lo mismo planear que tener a la pelirosa ahí plantada frente a él, esperando escuchar las palabras que él anhelaba decir, más que nada.

— Mariah... —

— ¿Rei? —

— Sabes, hay algo muy importante que yo debo decirte, pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo — solto por fin.

— Ah... — suspiró ella, con decepción.

— Pero te lo dire, solo y unicamente si me prometes que llegaremos juntos a las finales —

Los ojos de ella brillaron. — Claro, Rei, sabes que los White Tigers nos hemos esforzado mucho por llegar a ganar este torneo, será la mayor prueba de nuestras nuevas habilidades —

— Entonces, es un trato — dijo él, ofreciendo su mano para que ella, la estrechara.

— Claro — y ambos compartieron una sonrisa, sabiendo que darían su máximo por cumplir lo que en ese instante, habían pactado.

En los días siguientes, comenzo y se desarrolló el torneo, oficialmente, los primeros equipos en enfrentarse; fueron naturalmente los menos conocidos entre todos los participantes, algunos fueron inevitablemente eliminados, dejando para las semifinales a aquellos que todos tenían en la mira, incluyendo por supuesto a los Bladebreakers, quienes en esta ocasión se enfrentarían contra los All Starz.

El plan de batalla era sencillo, se llevaban a cabo tres Beybatallas, el ganador era a dos de tres, en el caso de estos dos equipos, las batallas quedaron de la siguiente manera; Max contra Michael, Daichi contra Emily, y finalmente Kai contra Eddy.

Los ganadores de estas semifinales, se enfrentarían en una final por el triunfo del torneo canadiense, la batalla entre los Bladebreakers y los All Starz, dieron la victoria a los primeros, ganando sus respectivas batallas, Max y Kai, demostrando así que los Bladebreakers habían logrado superar al equipo estadounidense.

Llego el momento de la cena, como de costumbre, Kai necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas, después de todo ahora su equipo estaba celebrando su pase a las finales y él, no tenía intenciones de quedarse a soportar tanto ruido, por lo que pidió al señor Dickenson, un lugar tranquilo en donde cenar. Llego a un pequeño comedor ejecutivo, el cual solía utilizarse para los inversionistas o personajes financieros, el ruso esperaba encontrarse solo, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a cierta rubia, en una de las mesas.

Hikari también se encontraba ahí, cenando tranquilamente, hasta que se percató de la presencia del ruso, inmediatamente le saludo efusivamente y con una gran sonrisa, le invito a acompañarla en su mesa, el joven no estaba muy convencido, sin embargo; no pudo negarse a acompañarla.

— Hola — saludó ella.

— ...Hola —

— Felicidades por su victoria de hoy — dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

— Gracias... —

— Ahh, mañana nosotros nos enfrentaremos contra los Magestic y la verdad, estoy muy nerviosa, si debo Beybatallar, no quisiera defraudar a mi equipo, ¿crees que estoy mal? — preguntó ella, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida.

Kai estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que aquella joven se expresaba con él, para ella era tan sencillo hablarle, como si se conocieran desde siempre, en cambio, a él, le costaba demasiado abrirse para con ella, el hecho de que le pareciera tan atractiva, era un punto en su contra.

Siguieron conversando un tiempo mas, a cada momento, Kai se sentía más y más atraido hacia aquella curiosa chica, y es que ella le inspiraba algo que nadie más había podido, el solo hecho de atraerle, era más de lo que cualquier otra joven había podido lograr.

Al día siguiente, como la rubia lo había mencionado, la batalla entre los White Tigers y los Magestic era un hecho, llevándose a cabo bajo las mismas reglas que el resto de las Beybatallas, los encuentros se pactaron de la siguiente manera; Kevin contra Jhonny, Mariah contra Oliver y finalmente Lee contra Enrique.

Robert se abstuvo de participar, lo cual quizá fue un gran error, ya que en esta ocasión la victoria fue para los White Tigers, ganando Mariah y Lee sus respectivas batallas, demostrando un gran crecimiento en las habilidades de este equipo, logrando vencer a grandes oponentes como lo eran el equipo Europeo.

Rei estaba sorprendido de lo que su exequipo había logrado, después de todo ellos habían trabajado muy duro para obtener un lugar en ese torneo y lograron llegar a las finales, junto a los Bladebreakers, lo cual animaba al pelinegro, ya que tanto el cómo Mariah, habían cumplido su pacto de encontrarse en las finales, así que tendría que ver la forma de expresar sus sentimientos, cuanto antes.

Kai sentía cierta admiración por el antiguo equipo de Rei, no cabía duda de que ellos habían mejorado notablemente, sobretodo estaba intrigado por la participación de la rubia, esperaba ver sus habilidades en las finales, ya que los White Tigers la habían reservado todo este tiempo.

Rei recordaba que Hikari no era para nada una buena Beyluchadora, en su infancia, esperaba que hubiera mejorado sus habilidades en todo este tiempo, ya que no le había visto batallar desde entonces, por lo cual se preguntaba por qué no había participado en las recientes Beybatallas.

Ahora mismo buscaba precisamente a la rubia, ya que necesitaba de su consejo, más que nunca, después de buscarla por todo el hotel, al fin la encontró en aquella estancia donde hacia unos días estuvo con Mariah, justo en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de confesarse.

— Kari — la llamo, justo entrando en la estancia, mientras ella, descansaba junto al gran ventanal.

— Oh, Hola, Rei — saludó ella.

— Kari, necesito tu ayuda —

— Claro, ¿que ocurre? —

En unos minutos, el pelinegro le conto sobre la conversación que tuvo con la pelirosa, días atrás, pidiendo su consejo sobre como sacar el tema de su amor por ella, mas concretamente, sobre como declararse por fin, la rubia pareció meditarlo uno segundos, antes de responder.

— Pues Rei, yo creo que lo mejor es que seas claro y sincero, díselo como te salga del Corazón, dile lo que ella te hace sentir y sobretodo, no la presiones para que te responda, debes aceptar sus sentimientos, sean cuales sean —

— Lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, en que momento... —

— Rei, todo tiene un lugar y un momento, cuando llegue la hora de hacerlo, todo se dará por si solo... tenlo por seguro — expresó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Rei se sentía más tranquilo, hablar con Kari era un gran desahogo para él, pues sentía que ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie, ahora que lo pensaba, realmente la había extrañado todos estos años. Mientras continuaban conversando, Tyson los observaba a lo lejos y se veía un tanto contrariado.

— ¿Por qué a Rei le gusta pasar tiempo con la amiga de Mariah? — se preguntó en voz alta.

Pronto la risa de Hilary, llamo su atención. — Hay cosas que los chicos no comprenden, pero seguro que en poco tiempo lo entenderás —

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto el moreno, confundido por las palabras de su novia.

— Rei solo busca un consejo y que mejor que una amiga que ha de conocer sobre sus problemas — dijo la castaña, con suma tranquilidad. — Anda, tu mejor concéntrate en tu entrenamiento y deja las cosas de los demás en paz — termino, mientras tomaba su brazo y lo arrastraba a las arenas de entrenamiento.

Pasaron tres días desde las semifinales, en los que se les permitió a los dos equipos restantes, algo de tiempo para prepararse, al fin habían llegado las finales, en las que las batallas fueron arregladas de la siguiente manera; Mariah contra Rei, Tyson contra Lee y finalmente, Kai contra Hikari. Al fin era hora de comenzar, por lo que ambos equipos se preparaban para Beybatallar...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí con el quinto capitulo, en el siguiente tendremos al fin una confesión y algunas revelaciones, dando fin al torneo canadiense y llevando a la última faceta a este fanfic, hasta entonces... nos leemos.**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	6. Beybatallas y Confesiones Parte II

**Hi!**

 **Muy bien, aquí vengo con el sexto capítulo de este fic, en el cual cerramos el torneo canadiense y como dije antes, al fin viene una confesión y ciertas revelaciones, antes que nada quiero agradecer a ivipoe por regalarme sus comentarios, dándome animo para continuar, así que aquí los dejo con este capítulo...**

* * *

 **Cap VI. Beybatallas y Confesiones Parte II**

En el plato de juego, ya se disponían tanto Rei como Mariah a comenzar con su encuentro, como siempre, prometieron un juego justo y limpio, rápidamente, el pelinegro llamó a Drigger al plato, mientras que Mariah hizo lo mismo con Galux, enfrentando a ambas bestias bit, de una manera impresionante.

La pelirosa estaba demostrando lo mucho que habían mejorado sus habilidades, sin embargo, Rei no planeaba darse por vencido aunque fuese en una Beybatalla contra la propia Mariah, para mala suerte del chico, todas las conversaciones que sostuvo esa semana, habían venido a su mente en el momento equivocado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que debía decirle a la chica frente al, una vez que terminara su batalla.

Todos los miembros de los Bladebreakers notaron la distracción de Rei, en especial Kai y Hilary, quienes tenían una idea del porqué había perdido la concentración en batalla; los minutos fueron largos para ambos contendientes, el mismo tiempo se detuvo cuando Mariah logro sacar a Drigger del plato, obteniendo la victoria.

El estadio completo estaba impresionado, el desempeño de la pelirosa había sido extraordinario, desgraciadamente no se podía decir lo mismo del de Rei, quien se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, por haberle fallado a su equipo, sin embargo, la sonrisa que Mariah mostraba en esos momentos, al celebrar su victoria, le hicieron olvidarse de todo.

Era momento de despedirse, ambos contendientes se acercaron a saludarse, entonces Rei aprovechó para susurrar al oído a su excompañera, esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, dejándola plantada en ese lugar, mientras el pelinegro regresaba junto a su equipo, después de unos momentos de Shock, ella hizo lo mismo, pero en su mente aquellas palabras no dejaban de rondar.

— _Yo... Te amo_ —

Enseguida subieron al plato Tyson y Lee, quienes eran los próximos en enfrentarse, hacia tiempo que no lo hacían por lo cual convirtieron en este encuentro en algo unico, Lee dio lo mejor de si, estando a punto de derrotar a Tyson, sin embargo, como era costumbre del campeón mundial, logro recuperarse en el último momento, derrotando a Lee.

Ambos equipos se encontraban con una victoria y una derrota respectivamente, por lo que el último encuentro decidiría la victoria para los Bladebreakers o los White Tigers, como ya se había anunciado, la última batalla seria un encuentro entre Kai y Hikari, quienes comenzaban a prepararse para su enfrentamiento.

Kai por su parte, estaba deseoso de conocer las habilidades de aquella chica, quien tenía su mundo girando de cabeza, mientras que Mariah y Rei evitaban cruzar sus miradas a toda costa, Rei aún no podía creer que le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras a la pelirosa, mientras que ella aun meditaba lo que había escuchado y se preguntaba que decirle al pelinegro después de una declaración tan súbita.

Kari subió al plato con una gran sonrisa, ya que la actitud de sus amigos, le indicaba que aquel acercamiento de Rei a la pelirosa, había traído consigo aquellas palabras tan deseadas desde hacia tanto tiempo, además estaba emocionada por poder enfrentarse a un gran Beyluchador como lo era Kai.

Ambos competidores dieron inicio a la Beybatalla, Kai lanzó a Dranzer, mientras que Kari lanzó a su propia bestia bit, llamada Dandelion, el encuentro comenzo como cualquiera sé lo imaginaria, con el ruso tomando la delantera y arremetiendo contra el beyblade de su oponente.

Tyson tenía plena confianza en que Kai, ganaría para ellos esta batalla, dándoles así una nueva victoria, sin embargo, pronto las habilidades de batalla de la rubia se fueron exponiendo, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Rei, quien jamás imagino que aquella inexperta y torpe Beyluchadora, podría llegar a evolucionar tanto, sin embargo, Kai seguía teniendo el dominio de la batalla.

Pronto algo cambio, el ruso no podía dejar de observar el empeño que la rubia ponía en la batalla, eso le atrajo aun más de ella, a pesar de que lo tenía todo perdido, ella no se daba por vencida y pronto llamo a su bestia bit, dispuesta a darlo todo por ganar aquella batalla.

Fueron largos minutos en los cuales los espectadores se deleitaron con las habilidades de ambos, pero todos mostraron una gran sorpresa cuando en el último ataque de la rubia, el ruso anuló su defensa y Dranzer salio fuera del plato.

Tyson no lo podía creer, los White Tigers comenzaron a celebrar el triunfo de aquel torneo, sin embargo, Hikari estaba un poco contrariada, ella había visto a Kai luchar antes, y estaba convencida de que esa victoria el se la había regalado, lo cual no pareció gustarle en lo absoluto.

Mientras los Bladebreakers le reprochaban a Kai su derrota tan peculiar, Rei comenzaba a recordar aquel día en el que se reencontro con Kari, aquel en que el y Kai tuvieron una pequeña conversación, en la cual el mismo le confió al ruso, sus sentimientos por su excompañera.

— _¿Te ocurre algo Kai? No es usual que tú quieras charlar con alguien_ — _pregunto el pelinegro_.

— _Rei... siento que me está ocurriendo algo extraño, no es algo que le confiaría a cualquier persona... es solo que..._ —

— _Dime Kai, puedes confiar en mí_ —

— _Creo que me gusta alguien..._ —

 _Naturalmente que el pelinegro se mostró sorprendido, jamás creyó que hubiera alguien capaz de moverle el piso a alguien como Kai Hiwatari, sin embargo decidio no indagar demasiado, ya era más que suficiente el que Kai le tuviera la confianza de abrirse con él._

— _¿Y cual es el problema?_ —

 _El chico dudó un poco antes de continuar._ — _Es alguien que recien conocí y no sé por cuanto tiempo la tendré cerca, además no quiero que se interese en mí, solo por mi fama... yo quiero algo más, pero es muy difícil para mí, acercarme a ella_ —

Y ahora lo comprendía, la chica que le gustaba a Kai, era Hikari, por eso el no había podido vencerla, el sabía bien que el cuerpo actuaba de maneras misteriosas y a veces, hacías cosas impensables, solo por tratarse de la persona que te hace sentir, sensaciones especiales. De todos, Rei fue el unico que no cuestiono al ruso, ya que él comprendía a la perfección sus motivos, sin embargo, sabía que Kari no se iba a quedar tan tranquila después de obtener una victoria tan vacía.

Después de todas las emociones vividas en aquel día, al fin llego la noche, Mariah continuaba pensando en la confesión de Rei, por lo cual decidio salir a despejar su mente, claro, después de una extensa charla con Kari, quien aconsejó lo mejor posible.

Sin imaginar que la encontraría, en los jardines del hotel, Rei también se encontraba ahí, igual que ella, buscando despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos, que lo unico que conseguían era contrariarlo, pronto sus pasos lo llevaron a encontrarla frente a frente, cruzando sus miradas ambarinas, una vez más...

— Rei... —

— Mariah... —

— ¡Yo! — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Rei... respecto a lo que me dijiste... Yo... —

* * *

 **Ahora si, Rei al fin se ha confesado y en el siguiente capitulo, podremos ver la respuesta de Mariah y por supuesto, la reacción de Hikari, con respecto a su Beybatalla contra Kai, ¿Como reaccionara? eso y más lo sabremos en el último capítulo de este pequeño fanfic...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	7. Finalmente

**Hi!**

 **Ahora si, vengo con el último capítulo de esta historia, al fin veremos el desenlace de nuestras parejas y la despedida a Canadá, espero les guste...**

* * *

 **Cap VII. Finalmente**

Ahí estaban ambos, Rei sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, esperando con ansias la respuesta de Mariah, quien buscaba las palabras correctas con las cuales expresarse, él había dado el primer paso y ahora estaba en manos de la pelirosa, el hacerlo feliz o destrozar sus sentimientos.

— Yo... quiero que sepas, antes que nada; que eres el mejor amigo que la vida pudo regalarme, fuera de nuestras antiguas diferencias, te agradezco haber estado ahí para mí, siempre — comenzo la chica, decepcionando un poco al pelinegro, al referirse a él como su mejor amigo. — Sin embargo... desde hace mucho tiempo, yo no puedo verte ya como eso, un simple amigo, para mí eres algo mucho más grande... la verdad es que yo también te amo, Rei, mucho más de lo que desearía... —

El escuchar esas palabras, hizo que el pelinegro recuperara el aliento, al fin sabía que los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amiga, eran bien correspondidos, no pudo evitarlo y pronto envolvió a la pelirosa en un tierno abrazo. — Mao, no sabes cuánto tiempo desee poder decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que tu no sintieras lo mismo —

— Oh, Rei, yo también tuve el mismo miedo, por eso aunque me tomo por sorpresa, tu declaración me hizo muy feliz —

— A partir de ahora, estaremos juntos, siempre y cuando tú lo quieras, no volveré a dejarte... te lo prometo —

— ¡Rei! Claro que sí —

Y entonces, el pelinegro se acercó a la ambarina, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, en un tierno y fugaz beso, cerrando así la promesa de estar juntos por siempre, desde aquella noche, Rei y Mariah conformarían una pareja, indestructible.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones, Tyson descargaba sobre Kai, todos los reproches que se le venían a la cabeza, sobre su derrota de esta tarde, el ruso por su parte se mantenía en silencio como de costumbre, mientras que el moreno le cuestionaba el porqué, permitió que lo derrotaran los White Tigers.

— Tranquilízate, Tyson — intento intervenir, Max.

— No, es que no es posible que Kai nos haya fallado de esa manera, el, quien pocas veces ha sido vencido, su Beybatalla de esta tarde fue deprimente —

— Tyson... —

— ¡No! Kenny, Max, dejen que me diga todo lo que quiera, al fin de cuentas, para lo poco que me importan sus estupideces, Tyson no es nadie para reprocharme nada, y no importa cuantas veces me diga lo mismo, no pienso tomar en cuenta sus tonterías — dijo, saliendo de la habitación, mientras que Kenny y Max, intentaban retener a Tyson, para que no lo persiguiera.

Mientras recorría los pasillos del hotel, lo último que esperaba el ruso, era encontrarse con la rubia, causante de las recientes discusiones con Tyson, una vez que se la topo de frente, ella saludó muy amablemente, como de costumbre.

— Kai, que bien que te encuentro... —

— ¿Ah, sí? —

— Si... yo quería preguntarte... —

— ¿...? —

— ¿Puedo saber, por qué demonios me dejaste ganar? — expreso, sumamente molesta, sorprendiendo a Kai. — Es decir, te he visto Beybatallar en otras ocasiones y el día de hoy, dejaste mucho que desear en el plato, yo solo quiero saber, ¿que te ocurrió? —

Por su parte, Kai estaba sorprendido de la reacción de la rubia, en verdad no se esperaba que le molestara haber ganado contra él, por el contrario, cualquier otra persona se sentiría honrada de haber derrotado al gran Kai, aunque debía admitir que Tyson tenía razón, no dio lo mejor en esa batalla y si la joven era alguien orgullosa, era natural que no le pareciera bien una victoria tan insatisfactoria.

Él sonrió. — Sabía que no cometía un error —

— ¿Qué? —

— Desde que llegue a este torneo, hubo algo, mejor dicho, alguien que me hizo sentir diferente, me hizo experimentar sensaciones que antes nunca había conocido, al principio creí que cometía un grave error al poner mis ojos en alguien que solo podría querer acercarse a mí, por fama o conveniencia, pero justo en este momento me acaba de comprobar que he elegido bien —

Ahora fue ella, quien solto una risita. — Chico, no entiendo nada de lo que hablas —

— Quiero decir que... La Razón por la que te deje ganar, fue subconsciente, no estuvo en mí, supongo que uno actúa así, cuando alguien... le atrae... —

Los orbes azules de la joven, se abrieron de par en par, eso no se lo esperaba. — ¿Lo hiciste por qué yo te gusto? — dijo entre risas, causando la molestia del chico.

— Si tan gracioso te parece... —

— No, no, es solo que jamás me lo imagine, la verdad es que tu también me gustas, ¿cómo no?, es solo que estaba tan molesta porque me dejaste ganar que, no considere algo semejante y... — antes de que pudiera continuar, el ruso la atrajo hacia si, propinándole un beso apasionado.

— Hablas mucho — dijo él, una vez que el beso hubo terminado.

— Jejeje, pues me puedo callar, pero si me vuelves a dejar ganar de esa manera, no te lo perdonaré, ¿entendido? —

— De acuerdo — continuaron besándose, así estuvieron compartiendo un dulce momento juntos, sin imaginarse que otra pareja, hacia algo similar en los jardines...

Días mas tarde, todos los equipos abandonaron el hotel, así como El País, regresando cada uno de ellos a sus respectivas ciudades, Tyson, Kenny y Hilary regresaron a Japón, donde el moreno y su novia disfrutaban de sus días cotidianos juntos, por supuesto desde que eran novios, las cosas iban más tranquilas entre ambos, sin embargo, causándole muchos problemas al pobre de Kenny, quien sufría cuando las peleas llegaban a perturbar, la felicidad de la pareja.

Rei, Mariah y el resto de los White Tigers, regresaron a China, en donde todos los allegados a ellos, celebraron la unión de dos de sus miembros más queridos, ahora llevaban una vida en pareja como cualquier otra, en la que Mariah apoyaba al pelinegro, en sus practicas de enseñanza de Beyblade, hacia los niños de la aldea, por supuesto que también la pelirosa y su amiga, aun mantenían contacto y se habían prometido, visitarse constantemente, lo cual alegraba mucho a Rei, quien se sentía sumamente agradecido con Hikari, por su apoyo con respecto a sus sentimientos.

A Mariah y a Rei, también les causo gran alegría, saber que Kari y Kai, oficialmente estaban juntos, además de que se habían reunido en Moscú, donde la rubia apoyaba al ruso en todo el proceso que derivaba, prepararse para convertirse en el presidente de las empresas Hiwatari, por ahora todo entre ellos estaba perfectamente bien, ya que por fin, Kai ya no estaba solo.

Y así, nuestras parejas, por fin pudieron alcanzar la dicha al encontrarse juntos, después de tantos contratiempos, no tenían idea de lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero de algo si estaban seguros, sea lo que fuera... lo enfrentarían juntos...

FIN

* * *

 **Muy bien, así termina este pequeño fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado unos minutos para leer y más aún, a quienes me regalaron un review, ahora que he dado fin a esta historia, me dedicaré a otra, también de Beyblade, titulada Las chicas saben cómo divertirse, basado en las mismas parejas, mas otras, por si quieren seguir leyendo un poco más sobre Hikari, quien también aparece en ese fic, por ahora me despido... hasta la próxima...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


End file.
